sanctumfandomcom-20200214-history
Slow Field
The Synthetic Lifeform-Oscillation Warp Field, commonly known as the Slow Field, slows down any player or ground creature that enters its boundary. It affects everything: running speed, animation, jump duration, rate of fire, and weapon cooldown. Enemies are also slightly tinted while in a Slow Field, similar to when affected by the Freeze Gun. The slowing effect stacks with the Freeze Gun's primary fire. Attributes Strategic Use Slow Fields are placed on the path that enemies walk on. The term "Slow Rate" is misleading. Within their 1x1 area of effect, both enemies and players take 100/(100-S) times longer to move and fire, where S is the slow rate reported by the game. The leveling of the effect is hyperbolic: barely noticable at lower levels but dramatic at higher ones. There are a few common strategies: #'buying time:' building level 1 Slow Fields along the entire path, causing the enemies to need 25% more time to pass through. This, in effect, lengthens your maze by 25% without spending a lot of money. #'maximizing a killbox:' building higher-level Slow Fields in an area that is saturated with upgraded towers, thus maximizing the effect of these towers #'clumping:' use slow fields to clump enemies to maximize area of effect attacks, such as from mortars, the tesla rifle, the assault rife's grenade, or the Rex. In general, Slow Fields work very well with Mortars because they group enemies closer together, and travel time of mortar shells is long. It is useful to note that Slow Fields slow down the players' movements and fire speeds as well, so one must be careful to place the Slow Fields in places that the players will not travel. Versus Ampfields Slowfields hold a target in a towers range for longer, increasing the total damage that target takes from the tower. In terms of the accumulated damage increase of a tower trained on a slowed target while it is in range, a slow field of a given level is roughly equivalent to an amp field of the same level. However, there's more to consider: #A tower with a slow rate of fire will have more chances to fire at fast targets in a slow field, giving it a more predictable dps. A target is more likely to leave an ampfield with only zero or one shots against it by a tower. #Towers trained on a target slowed within their range are tied up, unable to train on other targets for that much longer. In an ampfield, the tower gets its shots off, doing a similar amount of damage. Then, the target leaves the tower range, freeing it up to focus on other targets. This is especially relevant to air/ground towers such as violators or scattter lasers in mixed air/ground waves. #A slow field allows a player more time to make their way to and aim at a target than an ampfield. This is especially true for bobble heads and high level slow fields. #Ampfields are clearly preferred if a player plans to walk the same path as the creatures. Category:Sanctum towers Category:Super Sanctum TD towers